pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Elawnmental Battles
Elawnmental battles is an unknown set of PVZH. It includes new traits, superpowers, cards and a few new heroes. It also changes some of the abilities of some cards. Also instead of premium or galactic for some cards, it would be elemental. There is a new tribe known as fighter which belongs to the zombies. Note: I used the table that you find in PVZH plants from the PVZ wiki. Also this is not finished yet and the pages are not made yet. Also some cards will be replaced by other cards to fit the theme of the set There are 2 new tribes, stalks for the plants and fighters for the zombies Also there are 2 new heroes, Frostburner for the plants and the summoner for the zombies New features Leveling up cards now included. Unlocked at the end of plant campaign Heroes can now transform into teammates once they are defeated. Unlocked at the end of zombie campaign You would always start with the heroes signature superpower. Unlocked when reached rank 20 Getting a seventh card from a normal pack is either a second rare, a super rare, legendary or hero. Unlocked once you reach rank 30 Uncrafting cards will give you 100 extra sparks. Unlocked when reached rank 40 Trading cards for different cards with the same rarity. Unlocked when reached rank 50 Campaign and ranked matches will all go back to 0 New Type of card It is known as a gimmick card, the only way to get rid of gimmick cards is to play another gimmick card. Gimmick cards are basically cards that affect your fighters at a phase. They can be played as tricks. New traits *Scorch: When a zombie, plant or the hero is scorched and it gets hurt: it will take 2 extra points of damage for 1 turn *Shock: Ignores armored trait and reduces their damage by 1 for 1 turn *Earth: When a plant is destroyed: it is unplantable for 1 turn *Invincibility : Cannot be destroyed instantly. However it will not work if the figher has 10 or 10 or more * Attract: Move a zombie to it's lane *Unnamed Keyword Trait: When a teammate is played with ir next to certain types, tribe or classes cards, it gains an ability New plant cards New Zombie cards Changes Rarity Swaps Sting Bean swaps Rarities with Sea Shroom Medic Swaps with Buckethead Flamenco Zombie swaps with Orchestra Conductor Buffs Set 1 Chomper is now uncommon(Was originally Super Rare) Party Thyme has a new ability, when a plant is boosted: Draw a card Vanilla has a new ability, When played, a zombie gets -2 Cat lady, Electrician, Fireworks Zombie, Pogo bouncer and Landscaper are now Rare(Were originally Super Rare) Juggernut, Punish-Shroom, Black-Eyed Pea, Bean-Counter and Twin Sunflower are Now Rare Line Dancing Zombie has now 3 instead of 1 Set 2 Ducky Tube Zombie is now 2 /2 instead of 1 /1 Planetary Gladiator has 2 instead of 1 Genetic Experiment has Armoured 1 Trivia * The main point of this set is to fix underpowered and overpowered cards. * The set is a pun on elemental and lawn * As the name suggests, there will be new traits Category:Unfinished Category:20hauic1's pvzh creations Category:PvZH Sets